Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/R variant
The Recon Armor is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. Introduction The Recon Armor is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered battle armor. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed all of the armor permutations have no effect on gameplay. Development and History The Armor was developed parrellel to the Scout Armor and the B5D Ordanance Testing Facility in Swanbourne, Perth, Australia. The main aim of it was to create and armor with stealth capabilities, the emphasis was to increase stealth capability, specifically by reducing its IR signature, reflective surfaces, and Cherenkov radiation emission. Controversy When it was finally announced by Bungie to be only usable by Bungie employees it prompted a community backlash. On Bungie.net, a topic devoted to the search of it ran for fifteen thousand posts, Lukems and other possesors of the armor left cryptic clues behind to its a potential unlock, many community members feeling that this lead them on. Also, many have seen it as 'false advertising' as Bungie not only released an image of the Mark VI, CQB Armor and EVA armor and the Recon armor on Bungie Day, they also showed it along with the ODST Armor at the PAX Omegathon '07. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The Helmet features largely rounded features with a rise along the top of the head with two black triangles pointing out the front of the head on each side of the rise. It has a thin visor and a area of black alloy beneath it, surrounded by armor. The helmet is largely angular with a pair of what look like breathers on each side of the mouth and a small indent on the forehead. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulder pads are a more angular version of the EVA, with a box like shoulder pad and a section jutting out and down the arm. It also features a slanted rectangular strip of metal jutting outwards at a 90 degree angle from the shoulder pad. Chest Characteristics The Chest piece is similar to the Mark VI but instead of being made up of smooth plates reflecting the human body it is more angular like the other parts of the armor and reflects it with a few small changes. Unlock *Head: Bungie Employees Only Bungie Weekly Update: 10/12/07: "The people you see with the Recon helmet are Bungie employees, and they did nothing in-game to unlock it. There is nothing you can do to unlock it." *Shoulders: Unknown/Bungie Employees Only *Body: Unknown/Bungie Employees Only Gallery Image:753777342 19c07c569a o.jpg|Recon armor seen on the Bungie Day painting Image:Unknown1.PNG|The Recon armor in-game image:Ninjahelmetzw6.png|Helmet of the new armor Image:5155-Full.jpg|A Zombie in the armor Trivia *The armor permutation was first discovered in the Bungie update on the 7th of July then later with videos from PAX ’07 and leaked images. *The game guide makes no mention of the Recon armor, however, it is noted that Bungie requested that some of the armor permutations not be in the guide. *Bungie has said on October 11, 2007 that the Recon Helmet is available only to Bungie employees. References Category:The Covenant Category:Halo 3 Category: UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor Category:Halo 3